<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Siege chapter variations by DeputyCupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460585">Under Siege chapter variations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake'>DeputyCupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Under Siege re-writes, Violence, poll for helping with muse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst waiting for season 8 to arrive and with muse in my brain, I decided to re-write some specific moments for a fanfiction of mine. The only problem is... I have two versions...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>This chapter is not necessarily one of the two variations that I have up but a brief explanation of what is going on.</p><p>Ever since the Wentworth fandom was, literally, given the epic and jaw-dropping two-part episode of Under Siege, my mind has been pre-occupied with how this could translate to a fanfiction. And slowly, it has merged into an idea...... But then, it came up with a variation which had me wrestling with which to go for. Until I remembered something.....</p><p>As most of my main followers know, I am writing a couple of AU versions of Wentworth, predominantly including an original character of mine, Jane Ferguson. One which is The webs we weave, the lies we tell, the hurts we heal (I will shorthand this to Webs) and then there is also Caught Between Two Roses (shorthanded to Roses).<br/>
So that means I can use both variations... But... I don't know which variation should go to which fanfiction.</p><p>That is where all of you guys come in!</p><p>I will post both variations up and, if you could take the time to help me, you can leave a comment to say which variation you like with which story.<br/>
Without giving away too much, I can easily say that Webs is following the FreakyTits relationship. In comparison to Roses which may not follow that route...</p><p>If you are able to help, I would greatly appreciate if you could afterwards comment whether you would like Variation 1 to pair with Webs and Variation 2 to pair with Roses or indeed vice versa, I would ABSOLUTELY be so incredibly thankful!<br/>
Admittedly, they won't come out in theses stories for a while considering Webs is still around Season 2 timeline wise whilst Roses is currently in pre-Season 1 time period. But, your help would be so greatly appreciated! And these variations show only excerpts of what the final chapters will end up being (hence why they are missing out things and such.)</p><p>Thank you all for reading this so, without further ado, here we go!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Variation 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: All characters and such belong to the creators of Wentworth except for the character of Jane who is my creation. I just toss into all kinds of problems.<br/>Also, there is some dialogue used from the Season 7 episode of Under Siege Part 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy sigh left her lips as Jane watched Linda pull a sheet over May Jenkins, Liz doing her best to console poor Boomer as Linda went back to Vera. Jane’s mind still rattling with what they learned, how it was Brody who killed Kaz and not Marie. She shook her head gently at this before shifting herself with a grunt to get the blood back into her arms. Brody had stepped into the office after Marie had told him enough was enough with him pulling the trigger, it was now obvious that someone else was pulling the strings with Brody and indeed getting Marie out, likely due to something that Marie had over them.</p><p>How could she have not seen it? How could Brody have managed to get away with it?!</p><p>Her thoughts were cut off as a foreign scent hit her nostrils, which was quickly followed by Linda exclaiming. ”Oh shit!” That made Jane turn her head to look towards her and Vera where they all looked at Vera’s feet, Jane grunted as she managed to straighten her spine enough to look at the floor. Only to quickly realise what had happened as she saw the vague signs of fluid and her heart plummeted down to her stomach as two and two created the answer in her mind.</p><p>”Oh god….. No… Please no...” she begged to whatever gods were up there who would grant mercy.</p><p>”Hey, hey!” Allie exclaimed which brought Winter and Brody from out of the office. ”Hey, we need a doctor out here. It’s Miss Bennett.” Vera looked between the floor and Allie completely terrified as Allie spoke before looking at Winter, Winter stepping closer to her fellow hostages than Brody and immediately looked at the fluid between Vera’s feet and then lifted her eyes back up to Vera. ”My waters have broken…” Vera explained as she looked between her two captives and then the floor as she held her waist. Marie stared at Vera, Jane glaring at her to stop from staring but Allie broke the differing stares. ”Marie…”<br/>
Winter looked at Allie who pleaded ”Let… Her… Go…” as Vera slightly whimpered as she looked down at her feet. Winter turned to look at Brody, the man looking on with absolutely no sympathy in his face. ”No fuck that.” He stated before he looked at Winter. ”She’s our most valuable hostage.” he added before Brody turned away and walked back towards the office.</p><p>Jane’s heart was torn between the growing anger she was feeling for Brody and Winter and outright fear for poor Vera and the baby as she watched Winter turn back to Allie. The two of them had a moment before Vera let out a shaking squeak of pain from a contraction which pulled Allie’s attention back to Vera, Jane seeing the absolute disdain that Vera had as she glared at Brody walking away before the poor woman let out a whimper whilst her body shook. But Jane could still see the terror that was in Vera’s eyes.</p><p>She <strong>needed</strong> to do something… But what?!</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>She was struggling with what was happening, hearing Vera groan with the pains of labour that Jane knew all too well and was unable to help her cope with, it was tearing at her heart and made her feel completely useless right now. All of this was taxing on Jane’s heart along with her mind as both struggled with what was happening to them all and the fact that she was completely powerless to do anything to stop what was happening around them was making it worse for her psyche and it was making it harder for her to keep control of her emotions and slowly her tongue. She knew that, if she wasn’t careful, she could lose her temper and therefore say something that she could come to regret. After all, they had already lost Kosta and now Jenkins, and all of them were terrified beyond belief. Even Jane herself, despite the many trials and pains in her life, was frightened by what could happen.</p><p>”I’m so sorry, love.” Jane heard Liz comfort Boomer after the death of her mother right before her eyes…. Never mind the fact that Boomer had been at the end of the gun herself when Brody started to get a little trigger happy until Marie stopped him what with getting a little upset by those who she had spent the last few months getting to somewhat know. Jane’s head tilted when she heard Vera letting out an exhale whilst also groaning as a contraction hit her. Through the gap under the laundry table and looking between heads, Jane could see that Vera was bent over with her right hand gripping the laundry table whilst her left hand was at her lower back from the pain, Linda was slightly bent with her whilst her left hand rested on Vera’s upper back which Allie was also doing. Even though neither ladies really knew how to help, Jane was glad that they were there to help Vera when she could not in any way, shape or form as she shifted her body to try to pull against the leg against the chain of her cuffs and free herself.</p><p>”I’ve got six weeks to go. This shouldn’t be happening…” Vera whimpered before her words were cut off which Jane could only assume was another contraction and Jane’s heart ached at not being able to help her. She did note Linda lifted her head to look at Brody and called out. ”Hey.” That made both Brody and Winter look over towards the two officers. ”We <strong>really</strong> need a doctor or a nurse here.” The blonde stated firmly and yet with a slightly pleading tone in her voice as she looked at Brody. Jane hoped that the man would take that in and realise that it was the best thing to do, Brody though looked like he just didn’t care as he looked at the two and then almost boredly replied. ”Tell her to cross her legs.”<br/>
Linda stared at him in disbelief and Vera glared daggers at him, Jane though outright growled at him at his words. Did the man truly have <strong>no</strong> sympathy for anyone?</p><p>As it was though, soon the sounds of a chopper could be heard overhead and Jane didn’t know whether to be relieved… Or frightened of what Brody was going to do next.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Icy blue eyes watched as the room suddenly became full of pure teal, no sign of charcoal beyond herself as Jane tried to locate Vera. She knew Linda had been placed first among the group with her access card, she could only pray that Vera had been put somewhere in the middle so that she was supported and indeed better protected as hoods were raised. Brody was currently the only one with his hood down as he barked at the women to get into position, gun in hand and sometimes pointing it at the women to get them to move where he wanted them to. The man was a coward for having to resort to a gun, she hated the things herself and rarely used them except snipers if the need arose.</p><p>The man known as Wes though stepped up to her, only stopping so he stayed out of the reach of her legs. He looked at her before he turned towards Brody. ”Oi!” he called to him, Brody turning to look at him as Wes motioned to Jane. ”What about this one? We not taking her?” he asked as Brody walked over and then gazed down at the ebony-haired woman. Jane glaring back up at him as Brody stared down at her. Cold, brown eyes staring down at the icy blue of a woman who was hating his guts. ”You didn't have to fight against us, Fergie… You could have been sat with the others all happy as Larry....” he sighed as he shook his head. ”But nah, you’re the martyr type, ain’t ya? Always trying so hard to take the hit for others…” he stated and Jane growled at him. ”I’m the one who is trying to get you to stop with this fucking charade! What can you <strong>possibly</strong> get from this?!” She outright snarled at him and she managed to spot Vera looking at her, and her heart went out to the poor woman what with seeing the pain in her eyes.</p><p>Brody though took a breath and then looked back at Wes, breaking eye contact as he slightly puffed out his chest. ”No…. She ain’t comin’…” he replied before he explained, slightly gesturing at Jane with the gun. ”We take off her cuffs, she’ll become a problem. She’s a scrapper, just like Conners, if not worse… And you know what <strong>she </strong>did.” He reminded as he gestured to the cut on Wes’s head. The man huffed, clearly not liking the reminder as Brody walked off again to check the women were all getting their hoods up and that it wasn’t completely obvious who was who.<br/>
But, he then came back to her. “But…. Why should we risk it, hmmm?” He stated and Jane braced herself. Having a feeling that he was going to kill her. She saw Vera trying to look at her, but she didn’t dare let Vera see her afraid.</p><p>Brody raised his gun to her head and Jane outright glared at him, not daring to let him see her afraid but instead outright hating his guts whilst the other women whimpered at seeing this display, fearing what was going to happen to her. The gun though went down and, the next Jane knew, he fired and the bullet went into her left thigh.<br/>
Pain ripped through her leg up through her spine to enter her brain and a scream of pain rang through her throat, the other women yelling and screaming at the sight as blood erupted from her wound. “JANE!” she could vaguely hear Vera’s pained scream, wishing that Vera didn’t see that happen on top of the pain she was already experiencing. So Jane breathed deeply, hisses slowly replaced the screams and spittle came out from she gritted her teeth before she slowly opened eyes that she didn’t realise had shut in reaction to the agony that ripped, and was still coiling, through her body. She glared up at Brody and felt her hatred for the man increase tenfold. “When…. I….. Get out…. Of these…. Cuffs….” She started before taking another deep breath to endure her pain. “You…. Will wish…. You were never…. Born….” She fiercely promised and Brody scoffed. “Like to see you try, Ferguson….”</p><p>He then turned and led the women out, Jane knowing all of them looked at her but her worry was on Vera what with being able to pick up on her whimpers. Vowing to herself that she was going to choke the living day out of that man, even if it was the last thing she did!</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Panting through the pain that coursed through her leg, Jane growled as her hands gripped the leg of the laundry conveyor that she had been cuffed around. Channelling the pain into her rage, she could feel the adrenaline begin to rise inside her. The others had been marched out some time ago, all of them dressed in teal. Probably so that Will and Jake had no clue who was who, never min the police no doubt. And Vera…… Jane flinched a little in knowing just how <strong>painful</strong> giving birth was, so sympathised with the pan Vera was going through right now. And to think, this was supposed to be her last day before Maternity leave!</p><p>With those thoughts fuelling her rage even more, Jane tugged on the leg and felt it give a tiny bit. It wasn’t enough though so she rested her arms to think. No, she would have to use her whole weight so that meant getting to her feet in a crouch. <em>’God, this is going to hurt, but I <strong>have </strong>to do this…. I <strong>have </strong>to get to Vera!’</em> she thought to herself as she primed herself, slowly shifting her legs so her right leg started to come under her hips whilst her left straighten out if only to put her weight into her good leg rather than the one that had a damn bullet through it! She only hoped that it had gone all the way through as Jane slowly propped herself onto her good leg, a hiss leaving her at the pull in her left upper leg. She pushed through it and managed to get herself into a crouching position, her hands subtly shifted themselves for a better grip before she mentally prepared herself for another attempt.</p><p>Increasing her breathing rate and letting the pain in her leg fuel the rage that she knew was bubbling inside her, <em>longing</em> to be released, Jane moved her weight to pull <strong>hard</strong> against her confines. The metal creaking and groaning until she jolted her body back and it snapped, forcing Jane to the ground with a grunt but she was at least not bound to the laundry conveyor as she slowly, and carefully, got to her feet.</p><p>Staring down at her cuffed hands, Jane carefully twisted her wrists and fingers so she was able to grab the opposite slotted metal that was now her only chain. Channelling her rage once more, she pulled with all of her might until, with a roar, the two metals snapped and she was free. Letting the adrenaline continue to pump through her, Jane grabbed a sheet to rip into strips and bound her leg as best as she could to help stop the bleeding as much as possible without impeding too much movement.</p><p>Now she had to find Vera… And goddamn stop Brody and Winter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Variation 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: All characters and such belong to the creators of Wentworth except for the character of Jane who is my creation. I just toss into all kinds of problems.<br/>Also, there is some dialogue used from the Season 7 episode of Under Siege Part 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t believe it…</p><p>Of all the times for her water to break, it had to be now?!</p><p>A whimper left her as she felt more fluid trickle down her legs as Novak tried to persuade Winter to let her go in order to go to the hospital. Linda was saying something to her, Vera though looked at Jane and, as their eyes more or less locked together, she saw the terror and concern in the younger woman’s eyes, but Jane took a deep breath as if telling her to breathe so she did. It helped with the pain a little as she flashed a ghost of a smile towards the ebony-haired woman, a nod was given in response with some kind of message in her eyes. To hold on or stay strong or something, and Vera found a little courage from the silent conversation they were able to hold without being together. Now, more than ever, she was grateful to have Jane in her life…</p><p>”No fuck that. She’s our most valuable hostage.”</p><p>That caught both of their attention as they turned their heads to look at Brody. Jane started to snarl at him before hearing Vera whimper made her stop to look at the poor woman who was now in even <strong>more</strong> danger, never mind pain as she watched the petite woman’s body ever so subtly tense. She had to think of something, some way to get Vera out of this...</p><p>Shifting her weight, she suppressed a cry from escaping her at the pull of her leg. It was painfully obvious to her that the bullet was still in her leg, likely embedded against the bone if she tried to sense where it was, but she had bigger concerns right now. A hiss did escape from her lips at one particular pull, prompting the attention of the thug who had been shot in the arm. ”Hey, you think you got it bad?” he snapped and Jane glared at him that, if looks could kill, that man would be dead and outright buried. ”You’re nursing a fucking graze, I have a bullet in my leg but you’ll find Miss Bennett is the worst off here!” she outright growled at him, including the pulling back of her lips so her teeth were bared. ”So button it up, weakling!” she snapped before Brody smacked her head with the bottom of the gun. ”You better button it or the next shot will be your mouth!” he stated and Jane glared up at him. Thankfully, she bit her tongue back so Brody moved away again back towards the office. Marie looked between her and Vera with something that seemed like sympathy, but Jane doubted that highly as she stared at Marie. The woman sighed as she walked away to join Brody, Jane shaking with rage and indeed the pain in her leg as she breathed deeply.</p><p>At least Brody’s hit against her head wasn’t too hard, she managed to wipe her head against her sleeve to check for blood so it wasn’t too bad…..</p><p>So far…</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Joan bit her lip softly as she started to think.</p><p>They had just been told that Vera was now in labour and Jane now had a bullet in her leg.</p><p>That thought alone caused a pained expression to cross her features as Joan placed her hands over her face. Hadn’t her baby girl suffered enough in this life?! It had been heart-stopping enough when they waited to see who Brody had shot before in an execution-style. Now Joan had a better appreciation for how the British were restrictive of firearms, and why Jane had a particular disliking to them as she brought her hands down to cup her jaw and tap her fingers against her chin to think.</p><p>”I’m surprised the innate rage that Jane has inside her hasn’t <em>kicked in</em> yet…” she mused as she paced a little to think. Jake watching her as Will sighed. ”Maybe she is trying to suppress it even more than usual considering Vera is there….” He remarked but Joan shook her head softly. ”No. By right what is happening to Vera should have kicked that rage into gear further and indeed more powerfully, another innate thing among Ferguson women is our protectiveness towards pregnant women and children, particularly infants...” Jake sighed heavily as he shook his head. ”Then what <strong>do</strong> we do?! Vera is in labour right now so, not only is her life in danger, but so is the baby!”  he exclaimed as he gestured with his hands up in the air. ”Could this be any worse, not that you have been helpful so far, Will!” he spat out and Will glared at him. ”You losing your shit will not help either, so calm the fuck down, mate!”<br/>”Neither of you are aiding things with this matter, so the both of you, calm down.” Was the Commander’s calming words whilst the testosterone rose between the two men just as sharply as insults were. Neither of which helping her to come up with a plan….</p><p>That was until a lightbulb went off in Joan’s head as she lifted her head up. Of course! That was the answer! She would hate herself doing it but, if it <strong>really</strong> kick-started Jane’s rage….</p><p>She moved over to where Chief Commander Marsh, Mr Jackson and Mr Stewart were stood. ”Commander Marsh? I have an idea but I’ll need to have the radio.” She stated and Will lifted his head with a look of disbelief on his features. ”Out of the question, you shouldn’t even be here, Ferguson!” he snapped and Joan looked at him. ”I came here to pick up Vera, never mind with what is going on that my daughter’s life is in danger! As for not being here, <strong>this</strong> shouldn't even be happening if you were actually able to do the task you were given!” she snapped back at him, Jake though stepped between them, hands raised up to stop them. ”Enough! If Ferguson has an idea that may help Vera, then we should at least listen! Because I don’t have any ideas, do you?!” he remarked as he looked at Will, the <em>Acting Governor </em>sighing as he shook his head. ”Fine! But I don’t like it…” he stated and Joan raised a brow before she explained her idea to the two men and Commander Marsh.</p><p>When she was done, Joan could practically feel the disapproval coming off of Jackson without even looking at him. ”And why do you think it has to be you? I’ve been close to her…” he stated and Joan tutted disapprovingly. ”All you did was <em>fuck</em> her a couple of times before dumping her because of your own inadequacy to properly tend to her needs rather than focus on your own selfish wants. <strong> I’m </strong>her mother! I know what makes her tick because I helped to shape her that way!” was her sharp response before Marsh held up her hand to stop the two from bickering. ”<strong>My</strong> question is this, Ms Ferguson, how do you know her rage would be enough? From what intel we have, Miss Ferguson is currently cuffed up and is essentially a captive instead of just a hostage…” she remarked and Joan slowly turned her head to look at her. Taking a deep breath, Joan sighed before explaining. ”We Fergusons have…. Very strong emotional responses…” she started before Jackson’s scoff cut her off and she glared at him, slowly turning her eyes back on Marsh. ”I myself was taught to… Restrain my emotions, to control them rather than let them control me. So when I lose control, my rage is completely wild, I often don’t know what I am doing until afterwards…..” she paused as she took a deep breath. ”With Jane though, she has trained her body and emotions to enhance each other, never mind to try not to lose control of her temper or rage…. If she <strong>were </strong>to lose control…” Joan broke off with a heavy sigh but Jake finished it for her. ”She would be even more dangerous, because of her emotional state right now…” Joan nodded at that. ”Those four will have to watch themselves... Jane will be completely volatile when she loses control…” she concluded as Marsh nodded for the radio to be handed over.</p><p>She will hate herself for having to stoop back to this level, but this is for Vera, for Jane and to help save an innocent life who was now irrefutably in danger, if they weren’t beforehand.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Holding her side, Vera breathed deeply through a contraction whilst Linda helped to support her, the blonde’s hands holding her elbows whilst the rest of her arm helped to take the petite woman’s weight as she shifted the centre of her gravity to help ease the tightening aches around her middle. She could feel the eyes of all the other hostages looking at her with worry, ever since she stated that her water had broken to explain the fluid that had emerged on the floor around her feet. She was now wet practically all over her body with the cold sweat from how frightened she was and now the fluid that was trickling down her legs.</p><p>Oh God, <strong>why</strong> didn’t she notice it before?</p><p>The answer was obvious what with almost getting shot in the head but it ended up being Kosta. That was when she felt a stronger tensing around her middle. She had just put it down to Braxton Hicks like she had been experiencing lately.</p><p>Winter excused herself as she picked her phone and walked out of the room, obviously to talk to her contact who had pulled all the strings for this to happen…</p><p>Slowly, Vera gently bent over to see if that would help relieve some of the pain, her right hand cupping under the edge of the laundry table and gripping it whilst her left stayed at her back. She could feel two other hands there and realised it was Linda and Allie trying to give what support they could. As she exhaled, a small groan escaped her lips in reaction to the tensing that was continuing rather than letting up as the practise contractions did before today. She slightly lifted up her head and saw that Linda was bending herself down to make it easier. ”I’ve got six weeks to go. This shouldn’t be happening…” she whispered until another contraction cut off her last word and made her whimper.</p><p>That was when the radio in Brody’s hand crackled and a voice spoke which Vera did not expect to hear….</p><p>
  <em>”Mr Brody?”</em>
</p><p>All the heads of the hostages focused on Brody, including Jane, in recognition of <strong>that</strong> voice as Brody lifted the radio to his lips. ”Ok, who the hell is this?” he asked, sounding rather annoyed now before a pregnant pause filled the air until the voice returned. <em>”My name is Ms Ferguson…”</em> was the response he got and Brody raised a brow. ”Ferguson, who….” He dragged out before he looked at Jane and then it suddenly seemed to click. ”Oh, are you fucking kidding me? I’m talking to Jane’s mother….”<br/><em>”You are talking to <strong>Joan</strong> Ferguson…”</em> came the condescending tones which Vera knew only Joan could pull off over the radio. Brody blinked at that before he puffed out his chest. ”Let me guess… You want to talk to Jane, right?” he assumed.</p><p><em>”Talk to Jane?” </em>Joan’s voice scoffed through the radio and Vera stared at Brody as Joan’s voice continued through the radio. <em>”I’m honestly surprised she even survived this long… She was such a weak baby, it was only because of the doctors that she even survived the night….”</em></p><p>Jane lifted her head at this as she looked towards Brody, not believing her ears before more was heard. <em>”My father even sent her away to Russia as a child to toughen the girl up. It did in a sense but it started the mistrust between us, she became secretive, disloyal to our ideals and closed herself off from her grandfather. She only got worse as she got older so I sent her away. Packed her off to England for her disloyalty…”</em> were the continuing poisonous words and Vera became concerned by them. Why was Joan doing this now? This can’t help except completely break Jane! As if they didn’t have eno….<br/>Her thoughts were broken off as another contraction forced her attention away and she fought against squeezing poor Linda’s hand, the blonde doing her best to keep her calm in the current circumstances. A whimper left her as this one seemed stronger than before… <em>’Oh God... I’m trying not to push and my body <strong>is </strong>pushing! Oh god, please! Please, someone help us…’ </em>she begged as she realised what was happening as she sniffed and tried to stand straight despite the shaking she was experiencing. It was then that the brunette realised that Linda was saying something so she managed to lift her head. ”Wha… What?” she asked and Linda looked at her. ”Look at Jane!” she hissed before prompting with her head, Vera turning her head as she took a breath and saw Jane with her eyes shut, brows furrowed and her hands once more gripping the leg as Brody started to taunt Jane. Linda muttering quietly as if in prayer. ”Come on, let this kick in the rage, let it kick in the rage, come on Jane, show off the Ferguson rage….”</p><p>Brody chuckled as he crouched down in front of Jane, her body starting to shake whilst her legs tensed, her bloodied left one looking worse than ever as Vera fought back a wave of nausea now she was able to properly see it. But, her legs seemed… Primed... As if ready to leap into a pounce... ”Oh look at you, Ferguson, how the mighty fall, eh? Not even your mother thinks you’re as strong as you claim… Awwwhhh…” he cooed as he leaned his face closer to her. ”Are you going to cry now?” he added in a mocking baby tone and it then clicked in Vera’s head. That isn’t the shaking that Jane does when she is upset! But Brody didn’t know her, he didn’t know that he was only adding fuel to an already burning flame…</p><p>”Hey!” Linda interrupted so Brody stood up and turned away from Jane as he stepped forward a bit to better look at Linda and Vera. ”We <strong>really </strong>need a doctor or a nurse here.” The blonde added as she gazed at Brody for a shred of sympathy, and honestly, Jane could kiss Linda and forgive her all of her shortcomings for looking after Vera so.</p><p>”Tell her to cross her legs.”</p><p>That made most of the women stare in disbelief as they all looked at Brody, even Marie looked at him with a look of disbelief at his words. Linda looked completely dismayed, if not disgusted, by his words and complete lack of sympathy for what Vera was going through. Vera though just glared daggers at Brody, which only proved more effective with the pain that tightened around her stomach as she tried to breathe through it all from what she could recall of having witnessed someone giving birth before.</p><p>”<em>Cross her legs?</em>!”</p><p>Brody turned to look at Jane, who was now absolutely fuming as her eyes burned with a blazing fire that, if such had been possible, Brody would have been ignited by now. ”Do you have <strong>any</strong> idea about the human anatomy?! You <strong>don’t </strong>cross your legs whilst giving birth to stop things, that isn’t how it works! Let Vera go, you fucking Ублюдок!” she snarled as she did her best to surge up at him, but the cuffs and her leg stopped her from outright standing, so Jane ended up kneeling on her good leg, spine straightened up so her face was as close to Brody as possible. The man simply letting out a chuckle. ”Oh, poor Jane Ferguson, so <strong>desperate </strong>to get to Miss Bennett that you forgot that you were <span class="u">cuffed up</span>! Never mind your leg…” he tutted as he crouched down to be at her level so Vera couldn’t see what was happening, but she could hear his condescending tones. ”And look, your eyes are shut again… Looks like you are weak, after all. Sealing those eyes <strong>so </strong>tight, no doubt so that you won’t cry… Just as Vera will no doubt start to do so…”</p><p>CLANG!</p><p>The metal sprang from its welded position and Jane allowed her weight and sheer strength to follow through as the metal smacked Brody in the head with a roar, striking him hard that he had no chance of staying conscious, if he even stayed alive from the blow, as the young officer used the momentum of her swing to bring her cuffed hands to the ground and bending her arms to lower her body before pushing off with her good leg and her coiled arms to propel her legs and body from the floor and into the air, flipping through the air with a twist of her body. Landing with ease on her legs and Jane looked quickly at her next target before lashing out into a spinning kick easily.</p><p>Pain ignored. Rage unleashed.</p><p>Hands useless when bound. Still able to kick out.</p><p>Kicking him back, she quickly twisted her body and kicked Anton again but this time across the face so he went back and into the cupboard behind him with force on top of the pain in his arm. Jane though turned and that was when time seemed to slow as Vera saw how she was.<br/>Her hair now practically unbound, a snarl on her lips but her eyes….<br/>Gone was the warmth and intellect, the blue was no longer visible as only the rage-filled black was in her eyes, overshadowing the whites, and Vera heard Allie gasp as it slowly reminded them all of the same visage but on a different Ferguson.<br/>That of Joan when she took out Allie and three other prisoners during her own loss of control over her rage.<br/>But with Jane, this was a different animal entirely. The rage wasn’t controlling her but enhancing her, and it made her all the more dangerous as Vera shook a little and Linda simply uttered the only two words that were, really, the only way to describe the moment.</p><p>”Oh….. Shit….”</p><p>They were in for it now….. Considering how Allie had been when Joan lost control….</p><p>Vera could only imagine the sheer agony the three men and Winter were going to be in after Jane was through with them…</p><p><strong>If </strong>she even kept them alive…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N 2: Ублюдок = bastard</p><p>A/N 3: So there it is everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading these, I practically started writing all of this earlier this week, possibly even Monday where those of us in the UK had a Bank Holiday. If you are able to help me out by comment which Variation you like for which story, you would be AMAZING!<br/>Hope you are all keeping yourselves and loved ones safe in these trying times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>